The Heir, the Blue cloak, and the One
by Dhenn618
Summary: Eadlyn and Ahren have turned 19! It's time for Eadlyn to have her own selection! But what will happen when secrets about her past are revealed? Is she in danger? What are her parents hiding? what's up with the Blue cloaked man? And who will be the One? Please read, because I'm new and its good i promise.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

_**America's POV.**_

"_Maxon!" I scream. I try and run, but my pregnant stomach only goes so fast. I see a rebel round the corner. I freeze. I hear a bang and see the rebel drop. I turn looking for who shot the rebel. But I'm alone. Wait- what's that? It's a cape? I move to the corner where the mysterious cloth had just disappeared. Who's protecting me? What do they want?_

"_America!" I turn and see Maxon. I sigh._

_"We need to get to the safe room." I pant Maxon just picks me up bridal style and carries me to the safe room. I groan._

"_What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Maxon, questions laying me down on the cot as the door is shut behind us. I shake my head._

"_Maxon. I'm in labor!" I scream. I clutch my fists._

"_How do I help you give birth?" he asks. I shrug and groan. And that began the long 45 minutes of me giving birth to both of the twins._

_**2 hours later**_

_A man in a dark blue hooded cloak enters the nursery. He swoops down over to the twins. He first peeks down at Eadlyn._

"_Pretty baby." He whispers picking her up. He cradles her in his arms. The man smirks. He draws his knife. The blade hovers over her sleeping man smirks._

"_Lets see what we can do about that." The man says moving the knife behind her ear. He slides it downward as Eadlyn wails. I bolt up in bed._

"_Eadlyn? Ahren?" Maxon screams jumping up out of bed. I quickly follow him to the nursery. There we see the man cutting behind Eadlyn's ear._

"_Stop!" I plead racing forward._

"_Why? So we can have a pretty little princess? I don think so!" he sneers before cutting her scalp. I hear the screams carry on._

"_GET OUT NOW!" Maxon bellows the man drops Eadlyn into the crib, due to his surprise._

"_Tata" he chimes before rushing out and jumping off the balcony. I pick Eadlyn up cradling her. I whisper soothing words to her as we rush to the hospital wing._

_**Hey guys so I decided to start writing a fanfic, because I had this really good idea. Sorry this is so short, but I hope you like it. Please review, favorite, and follow. It would mean the world to me if you all did. I hope you guys are excited to see where this goes! I'm excited to write in. thanks so much for reading! You all are the best! Hope you all have a good day!  
\- dhenn618**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Eadlyn's POV.**

I pace across the room wringing my hands. I chew my bottom lip, a nervous habit of mine.

"Eadlyn! Calm down otherwise I'll have to punch you!" Ahren complains. I roll my eyes in his direction

"You're not the one having 35 men coming to compete over your heart and crown! What if they don't like me? What if they hate me? What if they just use me?" I ask still pacing. I hear Ahren sigh. He comes over and takes my hands. I stop in front of him.

"You're right I have it great. Eadlyn if they don't like you then they'd have o be mentally retarded, because you're the sweetest person on this earth when you want to be. They could never hate you!" He exclaims. I nod my head. He smiles. I pull my hands away before walking out of the room. I run through the halls until I get to the gardens. I rush through the pathways until I reach a decent tree. I quickly throw aside my heels before grabbing a branch and hoisting myself up. I climb the tree until I can't go any higher. I sit down on the branch and sigh. How could anyone like me? I lean my head against the trunk and let a tear slip. I hear someone walking below the tree. I look down and see mom and dad.

"Maxon! She's 19! She deserves to know about why she has a scar behind her left ear! And why her scalp has a long scar too!" Mom argues. I furrow my brow. What?

"America! She'll be terrified if she knew. We haven't received a message since she was 17 and her selection starts today! The men will be here as of tonight!" dad exclaims. Messages?

"Speaking which we should be going and getting ready." Mom says glancing at her watch. I sigh. I need to avoid all the men. I sigh. As soon as mom and dad are out of sight I climb down. I search for my heels but don't see them. I shrug and walk back to the palace. I quickly ascend the stairs to my room.

**Ahren's POV.**

I stand attentively waiting for the boys to arrive. I can't believe Eadlyn is going to be getting married soon. I'm only seven minutes younger! The doors open. I look around and see mom rushing in trying to seem on time to our new guests. Dad quickly rounds the corner after her. They come and stand next to me just as the boys enter. They all go and line up in a line.

"Welcome to the palace! For the next few weeks you will be staying here! Princess Eadlyn will meet all of you tomorrow but for the mean time you may chat with our three sons Ahren, Kaden, and Osten until dinner." Dad announces before leaving with mom. I nod.

"Listen up. I am Ahren and my brothers Kaden, and Ost-"I am cut off by the sound of pounding feet.

"Are here!" Kaden announces rushing to my side. Osten trails behind him silently

"This is Kaden. He's 17. This is Osten he's 12" I explain. The men all murmur and nod.

"Well let's go to the couches and there we can talk." Osten speaks up before walking to the lounge. I nod. Once we're in the lounge I sit next to Osten and Kaden on either side. The boys mill around anxiously.

**Kaden's POV.**

"Osten!" I whisper at dinner. "Do you think Eadlyn's actually going to like any of these men?" I ask as a take another bite.

"Kaden! I told you she won't. She's not going to go through with this." Osten whispers. I nod trying to swallow my fear of losing my big sister. I look around the room searching for anyone of them with potential. I see a few. I frown. She's only 19. Osten grips my hand under the table and squeezes it. I nod at him. It'll be alright. You'll never lose her. I see a glimpse of brown hair pulled into a tight bun. I smile at Kristen. She grins a little before serving the men. After dinner I sit in my room reading when Kristen comes in.

"Hey." She sighs

"Hey." I grin smiling at her. She grins. I stand up and wrap her in a tight hug.

"I'm alright." She says into my chest. I nod.

"I missed you though." I whisper kissing her forehead.

"I have to go but I'll see you later." She says stepping away. I follow her out of the room.

"Bye." I call as she races down the hall. I sigh and then go back into my room.

**Hey guys so this is longer. I'm going to be switching between characters POV. During chapters, so we get all of their thoughts and feelings. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it. Review favorite and follow! Thanks I love you all! Thanks for reading  
-Dhenn618**


End file.
